En tinieblas
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Porque el sabía, que el sol jamás dejaría caer nuevamente uno de sus rayos sobre él... AU, Post 513


Bueno, aquí dejo otro... en lugar de estar actualizando... quien me entiende... pero estoy bloqueada para lo otro, compréndanme!

Titulo: **En tinieblas**  
Resume: Porque el sabía, que el sol jamás dejaría caer nuevamente uno de sus rayos sobre él... AU, Post 513  
Random: QAF  
Pairing: POV Brian  
Disclaimer: Nada es mío, solo el Drabble... lo demás es de Cowlip...

**EN TINIEBLAS**

Los ojos se le desorbitaron cuando los vio a lo lejos. El suave y rubísimo cabello se agitaba al viento, y la brillante sonrisa blanca destellaba al sol de media tarde. Lo recordaba más joven, pero reconoció el paso del tiempo sobre su cuerpo. Ocho años no habían pasado en balde, confiriéndole a su cuerpo un toque más maduro, seguía siendo delgado pero ahora estaba más lleno, más hombre, aunque su rostro seguía conservando ese aire juvenil de antaño.

El hombre a su lado no le llamo la atención, era tan anodino como una caja de pañuelos desechables. Tampoco el hecho de que caminaban abrazados, riendo y hablando en medio de la atestada calle de New York como si no hubiese nadie a su alrededor, como si solo fueran ellos en el mundo. Se quedó parado junto al alto edificio que ahora era la sede de Kinnetik, casi aplastado contra los amplios ventanales, semi oculto por la marea de gente que pasaba de un lado al otro.

Mientras la pareja iba a su encuentro, no pudo dejar de acariciar con sus ojos al hermoso y maduro rubio, paseando su hambrienta mirada por su largo cabello claro, sintiendo en las palmas el cosquilleo de su suavidad, los hermosos ojos azules como pedazos de mar, los rojísimos y gruesos labios, que él sabía cuán hinchados podían quedar después de unos cuantos besos. Se imaginó enterrando su rostro en su grácil cuello, aspirando su aroma avainillado, con trazas de jabón hipo alergénico, pintura y químicos disolventes.

Acariciar la pálida e inmaculada piel, suave y tersa, beberse el sabor de su sudor, enterrarse con lengua y dedos en su interior, para finalmente, hacer el camino dentro de su cuerpo, aquel que podía llamar su hogar. Cabalgarle lentamente al principio, desesperándole, llevándole hasta el paroxismo total, hasta que comenzara a suplicar a gritos que le diera más, siempre más. Sentirlo liberarse con un gruñido ronco y un grito agudo, su interior estrangulando su polla como si quisiera arrancársela de lo estrecho que era.

Caer sobre su cuerpo, sin salir de él, hasta sentirlo dormirse así, tan unidos y sin querer separarse.

Ambos hombres pasaron frente a él, pero ninguno se percató que estaba ahí. Justin hablaba sobre no sabe qué cosa de la galería y el otro hombre lo miraba con tanta atención como si no hubiera ninguna cosa más importante en todo el universo para él. La voz del rubio le dijo que para él también era lo mismo. Sus ojos se dispararon sobre sus manos, cuando un brillo dorado los llamo a gritos, los anillos iguales en sus manos le dejaron sin aliento.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, retenidas a fuerza de años de pretender no tener un corazón. Sabía bien que el hecho de que Justin lo hubiese olvidado no era más que su culpa, porque le había mentido y se había mentido a sí mismo. Había dicho que solo era tiempo, pero una vez más sus inseguridades le habían ganado, y cuando después de seis meses de no contestar a sus llamadas, el rubio había ido a buscarlo hasta Pittsburgh, lo único que había encontrado de su parte había sido un disfraz vestido de sarcasmo, indiferencia e ira.

Casi volvió a verse lanzándole fuera del loft, gritándole que se fuera con todas sus mierdas, que no lo quería ahí, que se había dado cuenta de que había sido una completa estupidez pensar que él podría dejar de ser quien era por él, que no era nadie…

Lo peor de todo, fue la mirada de Justin. Primero había sido como si el dolor se derramara de sus ojos, después, el hermoso azul en su mirada se había congelado, y las lágrimas que había visto prendidas en sus rubísimas pestañas habían desaparecido como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Lo había mirado durante algunos segundos, su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración errática, hasta que finalmente se había tranquilizado. Después, recogió sus cosas y dio la media vuelta sin ni siquiera agregar ninguna palabra. Antes de perderse por el rellano de la escalera, le había dirigido una última mirada, y el vacío que había visto en sus ojos le había perforado el corazón.

Sabía que le había perdido, y el sonido seco de la puerta del loft al cerrarse, le dio un dramático final a su historia. Se había deslizado contra la puerta, dejando a las lágrimas correr libremente por sus mejillas, maldiciéndose una y otra vez, sintiendo como el corazón se desgarraba lentamente, desangrándose por dentro. Se había quedado en esa misma posición durante horas, sin ser consciente del paso del tiempo, realmente, sin ser consciente de nada a su alrededor. Ni siquiera había reparado en los golpes a sus espaldas, seguramente los chicos habían ido a buscarlo después de lo que había hecho.

Rememoro el sempiterno dolor sordo instalado en su pecho, sintiéndolo como algo vivo dentro de él, tal vez lo único que había quedado vivo después de que él mismo había matado a su corazón. Y dejó que el tiempo fuera pasando, aferrándose a Kinnetik y a su hijo, pasando nuevamente de polvo en polvo, cada uno más insatisfactorio que el otro, dejándolo más y más vacío conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Aun así, después de todo, devoraba ansioso cada noticia que tenia del rubio, enorgulleciéndose cada vez más cuando leía las reseñas de sus exposiciones, bebiendo con avidez cada palabra de alabanza hacia su Sunshine. Nunca, en ningún momento de esos ocho años se había desentendido de él, tratando de estar siempre al pendiente, a pesar de que cada vez que sabía que el rubio tenía una nueva pareja, el corazón se le desgarraba dentro del pecho, el dolor recorriendo su cuerpo como en los días del cáncer.

Y entonces llegó ese tipo, Emmanuel Banks, dueño de una prestigiosa galería en N.Y. y quien era considerado uno de los mejores pintores de su tiempo. Era un hombre maduro, un par de años mayor que el mismo Brian, alto, delgado, de cabello oscuro como alas de cuervo y ojos grises, y para más inri, gay.

El día que los vio aparecer en una de esas revistas de arte, juntos de la mano y diciéndole a todo el mundo que se amaban y que eran pareja, el mundo terminó de oscurecerse para Brian Kinney. El rayo de sol había salido para otra persona, y ya jamás alumbraría para él.

Regresó al presente cuando la risa cristalina y fresca de Justin resonó en la atestada calle. El hombre más alto se inclinó hacia la figura de cabellos de oro y le robo un beso profundo, mientras Brian sentía sus propios labios cosquillear por el recuerdo y el dolor comenzando a zumbar desde su cabeza hasta sus pies. No dejo de mirarlos hasta que se perdieron por la esquina, y entonces, el mundo que había brillado durante algunos segundos volvió a apagarse, dejándolo nuevamente en la oscuridad.

Caminó hacia su oficina, sin decir ni una palabra, cerrando la puerta de su despacho casi sobre la cara de su asistente. Se dejó caer sobre su silla, la energía y la vida drenadas de su cuerpo por completo. Abrió el cajón superior de su escritorio y debajo de cartas, invitaciones y notas, la fotografía de un joven muchacho de dieciocho años le sonrió, iluminando la imagen como si él fuera el flash de la cámara. Detrás de él, una versión suya más joven y feliz le sonreía también, con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros firmemente sujetos. Sonrió melancólicamente y dejo escapar el sollozo que pugnaba por salir desde hace rato.

Miro a su alrededor con desesperación, sabiendo que, desde ese momento en adelante, las tinieblas estarían permanentemente en su vida.

El sol, desafortunadamente para él, no dejaría caer jamás uno de sus límpidos y brillantes rayos sobre su vida nuevamente…

* * *

Bueno, no es lo mejor de la vida, pero algo es mejor que nada... naaa, espero les guste...

Gracias mil por leer


End file.
